


Threads of Hope

by AbsurdlyPsyched



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mind Games, Mindfuck, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdlyPsyched/pseuds/AbsurdlyPsyched
Summary: Mabel becomes worried as she watches her twin brother slowly fall apart in the hands of something she knows nothing about.





	

If there was even a chance. Just even a chance to save him. Mabel would do it.

She was always so worried. Knew something wasn't right. His obsession with knowledge. His obsession with that stupid journal.

It wasn't that bad at first, no it was quite normal, no more intense than his other interests.

But it was when she started to notice he was losing weight, his bloodshot eyes, and hearing him mumble to himself as he walked around the house. She knew something was deeply wrong. The words he said usually never made sense but there was one single time she did understand.

"Question everything. Trust no one."

She began to investigate her twins brothers symptoms. Wanting to help him. She had originally tried to talk to him, asking if he needed someone to talk to. But he never replied. Just shook his head, avoided eye contact and went back to his room.

He carried that journal everywhere with him. He had found it when they went out hiking a few weeks earlier and he never let it out of his sight.

He never let anyone in his room anymore. And he barely came out. One time while he was, presumably sleeping she peeked in to check he was alright. It was a mess, papers everywhere, strings connecting different drawings and messy scribbles of writing. He was under his blanket sitting up, holding a flashlight under there with him so luckily he didn't notice him.

Mabel knew she had to do something as soon as she could when she accidentally caught glimpse of a cut when his sleeve rolled up as he was making a coffee one day.

But it wasn't normal.

It was an eye.

And it was staring right at her.

She didn't sleep much that night as she worried for her brothers sanity. He was hanging by a thread and it was obvious. She was looking up on her laptop what to do. She was going to get him to see a doctor of some kind she decided. It was the only way.

Something physically stopped her hand as she was about to send an email to a local psychologist in the area for advice and asking how she should go about getting him to go.

_Don't get involved. Leave him alone._

She didn't sleep very well that night.

* * *

A being with answers. That's what he wanted. A being who could make anything possible. But there's always a catch.

It never works out in favour of the original seeker of the truth.

There was a warning in the journal.

A very clear warning.

Why didn't he listen?

"Almost there Pine Tree."

* * *

 

_A persons psych is a very fragile thing. I would know. Humans always tend to think they're above everything else. It's just the way they were brought up to be on their planet it though. But they can't see the big picture like I do. So it's fun to crush them down to size so they can finally see how insignificant they really are._

_Now tell me kid, is this really worth it?_

_Are you sure you want to keep going?_

_Because if you keep going...._

_Something bad is going to happen._

_And I think in that little brain of yours, you know what._

* * *

 

Mabel hadn't been sleeping well that week. Every time she'd go to make sure her brother was alright she got a terrible headache.

She was having terrible recurring nightmares. Of Dipper.

She'd be standing in a Forrest. Moonlight shining through the large pine trees that surrounded her. Mabel would begin walking down the path that was in front of her that was covered in golden glitter.

A faint gargle of words were choked out of the throat of someone she noticed walking towards her. "Sis... Don't..."

"Dipper?!" As she had gotten closer she noticed a black substance oozing out of his eyes. Well, where his eyes should of been. They appeared to of been ripped out. She covered her mouth in shock as she screamed into her hand.

She had started to back away in fear. She heard laughing. High pitched manic laughing. The trees all sprouted eyes as they stared at her intently.

Dipper had stopped walking towards her. He just stood there. There was a shadow above him. Of a triangle. Red strings forming, showing a connection from each of Dipper's limbs to the triangle figure.

"Let him go!" She yelled out.

She heard a small laugh. "Interesting...." A voice spoke. She couldn't exactly pick out the exact location to where the sound came from.

All the eyes blinked before she something hit her from behind and she woke up.

Mabel didn't sleep well that week.

* * *

 

Dipper was alone. There's was no one that could help him out of this mess. What had he gotten himself into?

He rocked back and forth as he sat in the corner of his room.

"Just one more slit kid."

"NO."

The shadow figure in front of him scoffed. "Fighting back are we?"

He held his knees to his chest as tears escaped his eyes. Why was he so obsessed? Why couldn't he let go? "I will not give into you again..." He cried.

"Come on, Pine Tree. It's easier this way."

Dipper didn't reply. Everything was a mess. He'd ruined everything, he'd take it back if he could.

Maybe there was a chance? Some way he could fix this?

* * *

 

Dipper slept well that night, for the first time since this whole thing started.

He heard a soothing voice of a female come from behind him.

"Don't be afraid."

**Author's Note:**

> Review!


End file.
